Wings of Faith
by krut09
Summary: Seabrooktopia is the vision of perfection. The City of Angels. Perfect little houses with perfect little families scattered across the clouds. Dress your best. Stay in line. Keep your mouth shut. The only way to survive in a place like this.
1. Chapter 1

When you live in heaven, perfection is key. And Seabrooktopia is the vision of perfection.

The City of Angels.

Perfect little houses with perfect little families scattered across the clouds. Dress your best. Stay in line. _Keep your mouth shut._ The only way to survive in a place like this.

Traditions are also held at the utmost importance in Seabrooktopia. Boys are taught trades and sports. Teaching them strength and how to provide for their future families. While girls are taught to sew, cook, and clean. Teaching them to be the perfect, obedient housewives that was expected of them.

"Don't you ever just wanna know what else is out there Bree?" Addison asked dreamily with her chin propped up in her hand. Their lesson long ended but the two girls still sitting to finish their projects and chat a while.

"Hm, no, not really." She responded casually, continuing to work diligently on her sewing. Addison's sitting forgotten beside her on the table. Bree noticed her distraction and gently nudged her with a smirk. "But you have? What could you possibly want from out there that you can't have here? You're the bar people set for themselves because you're so perfect! They all want to be as perfect as you!" Bree complimented. Addison pouted.

"But I don't want to be on a pedestal! I just wanna be young and make mistakes without disappointing everyone!" She argued, her wings flaring out from her emotional rant. "I just want to be myself and find someone who understands me. Let's me live my life and go on adventures! I want excitement! I want so much more than to just be someone's wife for the rest of my life." She slumped forward and her wings droop behind her.

Bree softens for her friend, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Don't worry Addy. You'll find a guy to fall in love with and you won't mind how things work anymore. You just have to be patient till then." She assured her friend with the best of intentions, even if it was ultimately having the opposite effect.

Addison sighed and nodded, grabbing her sewing to finish her hem with a heaviness in her heart that she couldn't shake. She knew Bree was just following what they've always been taught. She didn't mean to shoot down her dreams. But it still hurt. No one understood her here. She just wished she could show them that life could mean so much more!

Once they finished their projects, the two girls headed to the front of the school to head home. Waiting out the main doors was the quarterback of the football team, the most popular boy in school. His brown hair styled to perfection and a jawline that could cut diamonds. But he had nothing unique about him. He was a perfect cookie cutter boy from Seabrooktopia.

"Hey! Addison!" He called, running up to them as soon as they came into sight, a big smile on his face.

"Hi Liam. What's up?" She asked much less enthusiastically than he was acting.

"So, um, I was just thinking, well ya know the homecoming game is coming up, I just thought-" He was stumbling over his words and nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. Both girls knew exactly where this was going and glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes. Bree cut in to interrupt.

"I'll just leave you two to talk! I'll see you tomorrow Addy!" Before Addison could stop her, Bree spread her wings and flew off in a hurry. Addison was slow to turn back to the flustered boy in front of her.

"Anyways, so I was just gonna ask if, um, you had someone to go with yet?" He asked timidly. Addison tightened her hold on the shoulder strap of her bag.

"That's very nice of you to offer," she started and his eager smile made her feel bad, "but I wasn't really planning on going _with_ anyone to the game." She tried

letting him down easy. He looked at her in surprise then it shifted to confusion.

"B-but you're a cheerleader! All the cheerleaders go to the game with a date! Usually a football player." He added, then puffing his chest out. "Imagine the heads we'd turn if you and me showed up together." He came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his large wing curling around her smaller ones on her back as well. Addison's nose scrunched up in disgust from being touched so intimately.

"Picture it! Football captain and the prettiest blonde cheerleader on the squad, walking to the game hand-in-hand, the picturesque power couple! Just like your parents!" He enthused.

That was it. The last straw. She fought out of his grip and turned to glare at him.

"I don't know what gave you the idea, but just because you're a football player and I'm a cheerleader, doesn't mean I'll go rushing into your arms like a brainless bimbo!" She scolded harshly. "My parent's status shouldn't make you want to see me! _I_ _am not_ _a prize to be won_." Her words came out like venom. He was staring at her wide eyed in shock, completely frozen from being thrown off his game so quickly.

No one understands her. No one even _cared _to understand her. She was nothing more than the daughter of the Leaders of Seabrooktopia, her mother head angel of the Council and her father the Chief of the Angel Patrol. That's all anyone saw her as.

She swiftly extended her wings and took off into the glowing array of purples and blues that was the sky as the sun started to set, completely ignoring Liam's fading protests.

Her thoughts were jumbled and nearly frantic as she flew straight home. She felt like she could burst into tears at any given moment, but decided _that_ conversation with her parents didn't sound in the least bit appealing so she'd hold it in and hide how unhappy she was.

So when she finally reached their house, her feet softly hit the grass of their pristine front lawn with practiced ease, giving her muscles a quick relieving shake. Or maybe it was for her wired nerves, she couldn't be sure. It made her feel a little better to release some tension nonetheless.

She walked inside, hearing her parents bustling in the kitchen, chatting and chuckling happily. She felt a wave of envy consume her heart. Why couldn't she find where she belonged? Find where she was meant to be? She sighed, dropping her bag by the door with a clatter to announce that she's home.

"Addison Sweetie? Is that you?" Her mother called. She sighed again.

"Yes Mom. It's me." She confirmed, joining her parents in the kitchen.

"Welcome home Addison!" Her father greeted, arm wrapping around mom's waist as they both smile at her; backs straight and wings poised behind them. She forced a smile and took a seat at the breakfast bar, situating her snowy wings on either side of the chair's back.

"Thanks Dad." Her melancholic tone had them both frowning, brows knitting in concern before exchanging a glance then looking back to their daughter.

"Is everything alright Addison?" Her mother probed. Addison stiffened, her palms suddenly sweaty from nervousness. She forced an even faker smile that barely reached her panicked eyes, wiping her hands vigorously on the fabric of her dress.

"Yeah! E-everything great! Just, uh, worried about, um," she rattled her brain for an excuse, "school project! Yeah! That's it! Huge project I'm working on with Bree." She lied, losing vigor in her tone the longer she went on. Her parents seemed pleased with her answers, smiles returning to their faces.

"Good! You need to keep those grades up to prove to the rest of Seabrooktopia that you're a worthy Angel Leader one day." Her father said proudly. Addison's fake smile dropped instantly into a frown.

"What if I don't want to be an Angel Leader?" Her question seemed to have taken them aback. She huffed and propped her chin on her fist. "What if it's not what I'm meant to be." It came out more as a thought than a question this time.

"What are you saying!" Her mother chuckled like she'd told a funny joke.

"Of course you're meant to be one of the Great Leaders Addison! It's in your blood!" Her father agreed. Addison's face scrunched from her disdain.

"In our blood? Shouldn't a Leader be based on qualification? Not bloodline?" She challenged. Her father's brow wrinkled with his deep frown.

"Addison. Don't question how our society has been functioning _successfully_ for centuries." He ordered. Addison couldn't help but flinch slightly from his tone. "You _will_ become a Leader of the Angels and you _will_ follow tradition. Now this conversation is _over_!" He yelled. Addison jumped at his raised voice but quickly rehardened her expression.

"Why does everyone treat me like _a thing_ they can just use!" She shouted back, hopping off the chair and running for the door. She ignored their calls of her name to stop her. She couldn't take it anymore.

As soon as she was back outside, her wings expanded and she took off into the air. She wasn't even sure where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone. Where no one could find her. At least for a little while.

She flew with vigor in her pace, earning a few odd glances from others flying by at their leisure. The sun was kissing the horizon. She slowed her flight to just cruise as she watched the sunset. The breeze blowing past her cheeks becoming more chilled as she soared over Seabrooktopia.

How long had she been flying? It was already getting dark. She tilted her wings downwards and started making a gentle descent. How'd she gotten all the way to the Council Building?

"Oh well," she supposed with a shrug, heading for the back.

The place was deserted at this hour. No one would even think to look here for her. She sighed happily. A little peace and quiet. Just what the doctor ordered.

Her brows furrowed as her feet gracefully touched down, her wings folded behind her. Tucked amidst the tree line was a very old, run down barn. Since when did the Council need a barn? Has it always been there? She tried to think back but, now that she thought about it, she's never had a reason to go around the back of the building. She's been coming to this place her entire life and never realized there was an entire _barn_ behind it!

The logical side of her brain told her to go home. To question her mother about this mysterious, out-of-place structure. But then a little voice of curiosity spoke up in the back of her mind. She couldn't help herself.

"Hello?" She called weakly as she approached the door, just in case there was actually a person _living_ in there. But there was no response.

Cautiously, she pulled the handle, realizing very quickly that the door was _much_ heavier than she'd expected. Her wings even flexed behind her from using all her strength to actually move it aside, with a loud creak mind you. She couldn't believe how big the place was. The rafters at least 20 feet off the ground with multiple platforms floating amongst them.

In the center of the enormous room was a solid raised platform, steps lining all four sides leading to the top. Addison couldn't even see if there was anything up there. She _could_ just fly up and see, but then again, anyone could. Why did they need steps there? Was it intended for if someone _couldn't _ fly? Or… didn't want to.

A chill ran down her spine.

What if there were things going on in Seabrooktopia that were being covered up? Her heart began to race. No. There was no way something bad could go unnoticed in their perfect city. She shook her head to chase away the menacing thoughts, but a feeling in her gut just kept sinking.

Her feet were climbing the rickety steps before her brain was finished processing her surroundings, like an invisible string was pulling her heart forward, or maybe it was just her curiosity. The adrenaline in her blood had her senses peaked. The wooden stairs creaked under her weight, not helping with her buzzing nerves.

She stepped over the final incline and she's filled with wide-eyed wonder. The platform was built around a giant gaping hole, blackness only perforated by faint glistening specks of navy and purple.

"What is that?" She mused.

Carefully, she walked up to the edge, off the planks of wood and onto the strange earthy ledge as she slipped down onto her hands and knees to get a better look into the darkness. The rough dirt and pebbles under her skin indicating that this is very much real and not just an elaborate dream her brain concocted up. She could feel the faint pull of the void, almost pulsating, along with a little tug of her heart that _wanted_ to jump in. The thought of an adventure into the unknown exciting her to the core. Finding her own destiny wherever the other end of this portal took her.

She sat back, taking the weight off her palms. "Don't be ridiculous Addison." She quietly scolded herself. "There's probably nothing on the other side anyways."

Suddenly, the brittle surface under her hands crumbled, sending her tumbling forward. Addison cried out as she fell, wind swirling and disorienting which direction was up. Everything was black around her. Her mind was panicked and desperate. Her first instinct was to fly out.

Her wings spread wide. She instantly screamed as searing pain shot through her body from her appendages. They were being ripped to shreds by the blackness surrounding her. She kept trying, flying was her only hope of survival. If she hit the ground at this rate, she'd surely die anyways.

Tears streaked her face as she tried desperately to fly. Her vision was spotting, her head fuzzy as her strength started to fade. Hopefully her death would be quick, put her out of her misery. A sob left her throat. She didn't want to die. But the pain was too much.

She tried one more time, the last fragments of her wings torn from her shoulder blades.

"Ah!" She cried weakly. Her eyes fell closed as the darkness stole her consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Angels sentenced to exile were given the title of Fallen. Never to be allowed back into Seabrooktopia.

Them or any of their offspring. Their hair colored green and wings grown in the complete opposite color of an angel's usual pure white color, pitch black. Even if a Fallen tried, they'd be instantly recognized as an exile in the city of angels.

Living on Earth as a Fallen was never easy.

Having to work so hard for what little they could get to survive. And it's a struggle daily to keep themselves hidden from the humans. Luckily, humans were very eccentric with their styles, so their green hair doesn't stand out.

And the pain. The pain they had to endure to stay blended in.

"You know the drill, Bud." Zector said sympathetically, giving her shoulder a strong pat. Zed nodded stiffly, a squeeze of each hand gives him a little courage.

His two best friends were holding his hands. The three of them never missed each other's clippings, ever since their first. It was a way to show they'd always have each other. No matter what other struggles they went through, they'd always be there.

Zed's thoughts were interrupted when Zector offered his wooden bite gag in front of his mouth. His teeth fit perfectly into the grooves he'd created from his countless clippings as Zector bucked the leather strap around the back of his head. Zed's heart rate accelerated. His adrenaline pumping. It never got easier.

Zector's gloved hand grips his premature left wing. Zed squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing heavy with anticipation. And in one swift motion, a cleaver slices straight through the bone connecting it to his back.

A scream rips past his throat. Every fiber of his being scorched with burning fire. He could feel the steady pour of blood down his spine. Zector was quick to cover it with gauze and apply pressure. Though it wasn't a long enough break.

Just moments later, he grips the right, hacking it off as well. He wasn't sure if the first or the second were worse. His entire body stiffening straight before slumping forward limply, Eliza and Bonzo the only things keeping him from hitting the ground. Zector worked quickly to bandage him up with the soothing herbs to ease the burning sensation before removing the bite gag, saliva dripping off his lip once the piece was missing.

"Ok Buddy. All done." Zector assured then turned to his friends supporting him from collapsing. "Get him home for some rest." Eliza nods and motions for Bonzo to help get him up.

They're careful to avoid his shoulder blades as much as possible, pulling the button up over his arms and loosely buttoning only a few to get him home. Zed was barely conscious through it all, leaning heavily on his friends.

"Thanks Zector. See ya next week." Eliza thanked somberly. The man was cleaning but paused to give her a condoling nod.

It was lucky that their little village wasn't very big. It didn't take as long to get home. The rays of sun barely peeking out over the roofs around them. Zed let out a quiet sigh, the brisk morning chill feeling good against the burn of his back.

Neither of his friends knocked when they reached Zed's house, bursting through the door and basically carrying him straight to his room. As gently as possible, they lay him on his bed, face down, wounds up.

Bonzo rushed to the kitchen to get him a damp rag and a glass of water. Eliza sighed as she sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"We'll let you rest, Z. You need anything from us before we go?" She asked gently. Zed turned his head to peak at her from the corner of his eye, exhaustion and pain evident even in his glance.

"M-my dad's not here?" He asked weakly. It wasn't like him not to be waiting at home after his clippings. Odd, actually. Eliza gave him a sad shake of the head.

"No. Do you want me to go look for him?" She asked, knowing how terrible it feels to be completely alone after a clipping. Disappointment flooded his features but he shakes his head as best as he could against the pillow.

"Don't bother. I-I'll catch up with you guys later." He told her before burying his face.

Bonzo came back and hurried over with the water and rag, only for Eliza to stop him before touching their friend. She shook her head sadly. The big, silent, softie sat the items aside on his nightstand, signing to Eliza asking if their friend was alright. She nodded and got up to lead him out, pointing out how Zevon was missing. Bonzo immediately understood, signing that he wished so much he could give him a giant comforting hug.

Zed was passed out before they'd even hit the front door, his body in too much stress to think about confronting his father.

* * *

He jerked awake to the sound of his bedroom door creaking open, immediately wincing from the dull throbbing behind his shoulders. He squinted into the darkness of his room, the small figure cowering against the door frame.

"Zoey?" He called hoarsely. He forced himself up on his elbows to sit up, hissing between his teeth when the throb flared from the movement.

His suspensions were confirmed as his little sister came flying, almost literally, to his side. She tried grabbing his arm to help. How? He wasn't quite sure. He gently brushed her off as he stiffly finished sitting up.

"What are you doing in here? Where's Dad?" Zed asked gruffly. His voice still rough from a dry throat, reaching for the glass of water Bonzo had so graciously left for him. Zoey shifted on her feet, eyes on the ground and her black wings doing a slight flutter from nervousness.

"He's not here. I, I didn't wanna bother you, but I wanted to make sure you were ok." She admitted quietly. Zed softened.

"I'm ok Zoe. It's already much better." He assured, leaning forward to wrap an arm around her for a hug. She gladly hugged her big brother, carefully of course, around his middle. Zed pulled back with furrowed brows. "Dad's not here though? What time is it?"

Zoey shook her head, eyes still downcast. "After 5." She whispered.

"What?!" Zed shouted. Zoey's shoulders shot up to her ears as she jumped. He took a deep breath to calm the rage bubbling up in his chest. "Sorry Zoe. He didn't even go get you from your lessons?" He continued to ask. Zoey shook her head. Zed growled deep in his chest but forced himself to get up onto his feet, rubbing his palm into her scalp playfully, thankful for the giggle that left her in response. "It's not your fault. Sorry you had to walk home alone today. Let's get you something to eat. What do'ya say?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah! Grilled cheese for dinner!" She cheered, her feet lifting off the ground from her wings flapping in excitement. Zed shook his head with an amused smile playing on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

He managed to cook dinner for Zoey and himself, run the water for her bath, help dry her wings, make sure she was dressed and in bed through his soreness. Zed pulls her comforter up to her chest to tuck her in for the night.

"You're my favorite big brother ever, Zed." Zoey told him with a smile.

"Well I am your _only_ big brother." Zed chuckled. She pouted in response.

"You know what I mean." Zed laughs again, leaning down and kissing his little sister's forehead.

"I do, Song Bird." He whispers, touching his forehead to hers affectionately before standing upright, a little slower than usual. "Now get some sleep." He instructed, walking to the door.

"Zed?" Zoey called before his fingers could flip the light switch.

"Yeah?" He turned back.

"I love you." She said, Zed softened.

"Love you too Zoe. Get some rest." He flipped off the lights and pulled her door, leaving it open a crack like she preferred.

He'd just gotten into the living room and sat down on the couch when their father came walking in the front door. Zed glared at him as he entered the living room.

"Oh hey Son!" Zevon greeted briefly, not noticing the sour look he was getting, fingered through a small stack of mail in his hands. "Is your sister in bed already?" When he was met with utter silence by his son, he glanced up. His brows knitted together in confusion as soon as their eyes made contact. "What?"

"'_What?'_ Really?" Zed spat in annoyance. "Do you remember what day it is?" Zevon blinked then stared blankly at him until Zed sighed. "Let me jog your memory." He stood up, unbuttoning the few buttons Eliza and Bonzo had done for him, and let his shirt slide off his shoulders to his elbows as he turned around.

The stark red that had seeped through the white gauze covering his shoulder blades where his wings once were. Zevon jerked back in shock.

"Your clipping was today?" He asked in disbelief. Zed fixes his shirt and glared at his father again. "Oh Zed, I'm so sorry! I had a meeting with the council and—"

"Yeah?" Zed cut him off. "Your meeting was more important than being here to take care of your son?" He questioned harshly. "And you know who else you _forgot_ about? Zoey!" Zevon's face showed his guilt clearly from his son's accusations.

"Zed, I know I screwed up, but this was important." He sighed, Zed's glare burning into his skull as he looked away. He ran a hand through his thinning green hair. "We're having to change the clipping laws." Zed's anger flipped to shock, his eyes widening and mouth slightly agape. Zevon continued. "Some kids were almost seen flying by the humans. They have to lower the clipping age from 8 to 6."

"W-what do you mean _6_?! T-that's next year for Zoey! She's way too young!" Zed argued frantically. Zevon's eyes wouldn't meet his, his face solemn with grief. "You're the _leader_ of The Fallen! You can deny that change from happening!" Zed continued to push.

"No, Zed, I can't." His father replied calmly. Zed became silent as his dad went on. "As leader, I have to think of what's best for everyone, not _just_ our family."

"Then we'll find another solution! M-maybe we can request getting back into Seabrooktopia!" Zed beamed, excitement of his sudden, brilliant idea pumping the adrenaline through his veins.

"Zed," Zevon tried to gently interrupt, but Zed was on too much of a high, pacing the floor excitedly.

"We can let our wings grow back in! Fly up and then, then you can meet with _their_ leaders!"

"_Zed_." He tried more firmly but it fell on deaf ears.

"You can convince them to let us all back in!" Zed smiled brightly, about to continue ranting.

"_Zed_!" Zevon shouted. Zed jumped from his raised tone and immediately shrank into himself at the scowl on his face. "There will be no wing regrowth! There will be no meeting!" Zed took a step forward, shoulders slumped.

"But Dad, couldn't you just try?" He asked in a desperate tone.

"No." Zevon's face stayed stone cold staring at his son. "They don't listen to reason. You need to grow up. Start thinking about your fellow Fallen above yourself, if you're ever going to take the role of their leader."

Zed was completely thrown off by his statement. His heart was crushed. How could his father say that to him? But he refused to let himself breakdown. Instead, he mirrored the cold glare that was being thrown his way.

"Sounds like you have more in common with them than you think." He sneered, not waiting for a reply as he pushed past his stunned father and rushed out. He heard a faint call of his name before the front door slammed behind him but he didn't even pause to give him a chance.

He stormed down the empty streets, only faint hints of orange light remaining from the daylight. His eyes were burning but he refused to cry. His nostrils flaring as he fought back his emotions. His pace quickening. He just wanted to be as far from his dad as possible right now. Maybe for a while. He didn't know yet.

When he reached the edge of town, Zed sighed. Maybe he was being ridiculous. Maybe his dad was right. Had he ever steered him wrong before? The sun was setting fully behind the horizon, the street lamps started flickering to life. He was about to turn back around and head home.

But then something, _someone_, curled up under one of the lamp post lights caught his eye. Bright red sheening across their back and pooling around their body. His breath hitched before he ran to help.

He scrambled beside them, his hands quickly working to check whatever wound this poor human had been inflicted. Maybe a stabbing? But then he realized, the wounds were exactly like his. His heart stopped.

This girl wasn't just some human. She was an angel. A Fallen like him. There hasn't been a fresh Fallen since before he was even born! Sure there were babies. But no one who was _literally _Fallen since even before his dad.

He then noticed the pool of blood was littered with red tainted feathers, white feathers. His brows knitted in confusion. All the stories said their hair and wings turned color as soon as they were sentenced to exile. But her hair was a beautiful golden color, feathers from her destroyed wings white as snow.

He shook his head. He could figure all this out later. Right now, she needed help.

Carefully, he scooped his arms under her torso and knees, avoiding her injuries as best as he could. His back protesting from the extra labor but he pushed through the pain to help this poor girl. Her head fell into his chest as he lifted her into his arms.

His whole world froze when he saw her face. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. So perfect even by angel standards. What could she have possibly done to deserve to be exiled?

He shook his head again. "Focus Zed. She needs help. _Now._" He scolded himself softly. He stood with her in his arms, ignoring the screaming of his back as he hurried back into town.

Where could he take her? Zector's? No it was way too far. He could probably get her back to his place, but the thought of his dad made him sick right now. Eliza's.

He turned the corner and made a B-line for his friend's place. It wasn't far, maybe even closer than his house which he was grateful for. He didn't waste time with each porch step when he got there, his long limbs allowing him to skip two all together, then knocking insistently and repeatedly and _constantly _until Eliza finally threw the door open in irritation.

"_What?!_" She exclaimed, instantly silencing at the sight on her porch. Her best friend with a strange, _dead looking_, blonde girl bleeding in his arms. "What the _hell_ did you do?!"

"Me?! No! Nothing! E, we don't have time. We have to help her! I'll explain later, just please." His features expressed his deep desperation, giving her no choice but to step aside for him to rush in.

* * *

She could feel her breath hot against the soft pillow, ever so slightly fanning back onto her lips. A faint yellow glow against her closed eyelids stirring her further from her slumber. She tried squeezing them shut harder to block out the light but to no avail. She shifted to shove her face in the pillow and her back flared with throbbing pain.

Her eyes shot open. Panic filling her chest as it all floods back.

The barn. The black hole. Her wings.

_Her wings!_

She scrambled to sit up, the pain not halting her in the slightest. The thin sheet covering her falling away, realizing as a chill crept across her skin that she was basically naked except for her panties. But she didn't even care about that at that moment.

Her shaky hand hesitantly reached behind her. The space empty that her fingers would usually brush her soft, white feathers. She was instead met with nothing until her fingers touched her shoulder blades covered with gauze and bandages.

Tears were already streaming uncontrollably from her eyes and she screamed in agony, sobbing with grief over the loss of her precious appendages. Her arms wrap around herself, seeking comfort from the pain shooting through her body as well. Every breath, every move made her skin burn where her wings once were.

Suddenly the door burst open. She didn't even care. She rocked back and forth in pain and confusion, completely lost. Her eyes glanced up to see a tall green haired boy rushing towards her.

Instinctively, she flinched away but that quickly faded as he threw the sheet back around to cover her body before scooping her in his arms and into his lap. She didn't know why but she leaned into his chest, sobbed into his flannel. Desperate for any kind gesture of comfort she could get.

"Shh, it's ok. You're safe. You're ok." He consoled in a whisper, rocking her gently in his arms. She clung to him as though she's known him her whole life, like she could truly trust him. His steady heartbeat beside her ear slowly eased her sobs.

"That's better!" He encouraged softly, pulling back to look at her face when she was down to just small sniffles.

With her brain able to process more than just her wings being gone, she let go of his shirt and tightened her grip on the bed sheet around her bare body. Reluctantly sliding off his lap and moving to sit beside him on the bed.

"Thanks for helping me, saving me." She corrected herself, blue eyes lifting to meet warm dark brown.

"Don't mention it." He breathed, smile alight on his face. She smiled smally as reply, the sadness still evident behind her eyes. "I'm Zed! By the way." He offered his hand towards her, she giggled and placed her hand in his.

"Addison." She whispered, the touch of his hand felt like electricity against her own. A spark igniting in her heart from the look in his eyes. And suddenly, she wasn't so upset that she'd fallen down the hole. Even losing her wings might not be so bad.

Wait.

Her eyes widened as her brain began to flounder. He probably had no idea about what she was or where she came from! How was she going to explain her injuries? She needed to come up with an excuse. And fast!

Zed could see her inner turmoil and reached forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, thumb rubbing against the thin fabric that separated their skin comfortingly. Her frantic thoughts stopped in their tracks as he spoke.

"Hey! Hey." He drew her eyes back to his. "You're safe. I promise." He told her sincerely. "I know what you are." Her eyes widened in panic again. Zed noticed as soon as she started and is quick to backtrack. "A-and that's ok! It's ok! Look!" He nearly ripped the button of his shirt as he hurried to pull it off his shoulders and turned around.

The stark red and white bandages made Addison lurch forward, fingers tenderly touching his identical wounds to hers, sheet completely forgotten. "Oh Zed." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes again as her fingertips brushed along the red outline. She wasn't alone. The salty liquid slid down her cheeks and she pressed her forehead against the back of his neck.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt insanely connected to this girl. Like she was the answers he'd been searching for for so long. So so long. He tilted his head back to rest against hers as he fought back his own tears.

The moment was ruined as Eliza came bursting in with a tray of steaming cups. "I come baring tea!" She announced, only noticing the stun of the two's faces when she glanced up. "Whoa." She muttered, swiftly setting the tray aside and rushing to cover the blonde girl back up. "Zed! Get! Out!" She ordered. "How could you not let her get dressed?!" Her shout turned to scolding.

"I-I, we just, I didn't—" he stammered with a hand over his eyes.

"I was covered." She interrupted softly, tears not quite dissipated from her baby blues. "It was my fault really." Eliza gave Zed a look of concern and he returned a sad one.

"Ok then." She said, turning to the girl with a warm smile. "I'm Eliza, what's your name?"

"Addison." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Ok Addison, let's get you dressed and then we can all talk, alright?" Eliza offered gently. The blonde nodded her agreement so Eliza made a shooing motion towards her friend at the door.

He put his hands up in surrender and backed further towards the door. Addison's eyes lifted to his with a hint of fear behind her gaze. He gave her a soft smile.

"I'll come right back ok?" Her eyes softened and she nodded before he closed the door behind him.

Eliza hurried to grab the set of clothes she'd set out for her. "Where did my clothes go?" Addison asked shyly before she even had a chance to turn around. Eliza came back with the shirt and leggings.

"I put your dress in the wash. It was pretty bloody from your, fall." She informed. Addison nodded in understanding as she thanked Eliza for the replacements, taking them and beginning to put them on. Eliza stood by to make sure she didn't fall over or anything crazy then went for the door to call Zed back in.

Addison's eyes drifted around the small room until they landed on the nightstand beside her. She gasped. Her hands shakily reach across and grab the handful of red dotted white feathers, pulling them to her chest as another wave of sobs racked her small frame.

A pair of strong arms wrap around her waist wordlessly and she turned to bury her face in the chest she knew was Zed's as she clung to what little remained of her wings. "It's ok Addy. I know it hurts." Zed comforts her.

"Th-they're gone! My wings! M-my wings." She wept in agony.

Hearing her mourn the loss of her wings broke his heart more than he thought was possible. He wanted nothing more than to take all her pain away. Even if he knew he couldn't, maybe he could at least assure her that all hope was not lost.

"They'll, grow back." He said, glancing at Eliza who he knew was shooting a glare his way but quickly turned back to the girl in his arms who looked up at him with gleaming hope in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked with a sniffle. His brows wrinkled as he gave her an empathetic, sad smile.

"Well yeah! It's just," his hesitation to continue made her nervous. What if they didn't grow back the same. What if she wouldn't be able to fly ever again!

"Don't get her hopes up Zed." Eliza cut in, now leaned against the door frame in dejection. Addison looked from her back to him.

"My, my hopes? Zed, what's she talking about?" She begged him for an answer. He sighed, bringing a hand up to brush a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Fallen don't get to keep their wings Addy." He told her gently. Her eyes grow fearful and panicked.

"Fallen?" She echoed in confusion. His brows knitted together in his own confusion.

"You know? Like 'fallen angels'? Exile? Any of that ringing a bell?" Eliza said.

Addison shook her head, head swimming. "Exile? I-I've never heard of any angels being exiled." Then she froze, eyes going widen and pulling sharply out of Zed's arms. She scooted back in a frenzy, back slamming against the headboard and her shoulder blades flaring with pain. Zed extended his arms instinctively to stop her but she flinched away from him, making him shudder. "Wait, are you guys, dangerous? Is that why you were exiled?!" She frantically asked.

"What?! No! Addy, listen—" he leaned forward, fingertips nearly brushing her arm but she yanked it away, so he stopped and backed up again. "Ok, ok, just relax, we can figure all this out, ok?"

Eliza pushing off the doorway and taking a step closer, suspicious of this freshly Fallen who acted as though she had no idea what they were talking about. "Who are you?" Eliza demanded sternly. Any confidence Addison had crumbled as she shrank in terror against the headboard.

"E, she's scared—" Zed tried, but she put a hand up to stop him.

"No Zed. This makes no sense! Legend says, if she were exiled, there would have been a ceremony. _Our ancestors_ had them! Why does this girl know nothing about The Fallen?!" Eliza argued with determination.

Addison's head was buzzing. Thoughts and questions running through her mind at a million miles a second. All these things this green haired girl was saying couldn't possibly be the truth. Angels didn't _exile_ other angels, it was absurd!

But then, what was that barn behind the Council Building? The platforms. Were they, for an audience? Addison gasped as her eyes misted in horror. Did people watch as their own kind were tossed down that hole? Torn to shreds?!

"Addy?" Zed's soft, gentle voice pulled her out of those horrible delusions. Her clouded vision didn't stop her from seeing him, crystal clear as first morning's daylight. How could he look so, perfect? He looked nothing like anyone in Seabrooktopia, but she's never seen someone who looked so worried also look so amazing. There was absolutely no way these people could be dangerous. They saved her for Pete's sake!

"Addy?" He called again. She shook her head to regain some kind of composure.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I've never heard of any of this before. I'm so confused." She admitted, looking between them.

Eliza's face twisted in perplexity. This girl was being sincere. "So you _accidentally _fell down the Portal of the Fallen? Seriously?!" Addison's frown deepened.

"I think so? I was just looking down this big hole with specks of blue and purple and then the ground collapsed." Her next memories made her entire body quake. Zed reached forward again and she didn't fight, allowing him to draw her in like he had before.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything else." He whispered, looking back at Eliza with worry. She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, wanting, _needing_, answers but knew right now wouldn't get them anywhere. Addison was too emotional, too tired. Tomorrow would work out better.

"Here, drink some tea. I'll bring you something to eat. We need to build back up your strength." Eliza instructed, trying to play nice like she had before.

Zed sighed in relief. He hadn't expected her to give in that quickly. She brought over one of the cups and Addison graciously accepted it, taking a cautious sip before Eliza disappeared out the door.

The two were silent for a while, content with the contact against each other's side. Addison's thoughts still raced as she sipped on the warm, herbal liquid until only drops remained. Had she been lied to her whole life? Were there dark secrets hidden away in the 'perfect' city of Seabrooktopia that no one knew about? Did her parents know? Everything she thought she knew was crumbling around her. The only thing keeping her tethered to reality was the muscular arm wrapped around her.

"Hey," she murmured, feeling him shift slightly to show she had his full attention, "how'd you lose your wings?" She had to know. His wounds were as fresh as hers. But she knew he didn't fall with her. She felt his body stiffen under her weight but only for a second before he sighed.

"I wasn't lying when I said your wings will grow back." He started. "But it's also true that Fallen don't get to keep theirs." She gulped, eyes wide with fear and staring straight ahead, refusing to look up at his face as he continued. "We have our wings clipped every 3 months to blend in with the humans." He said matter-of-factly.

The cup she was holding dropped to the carpet as her hands flew to her mouth. They had to willingly cut their wings off for survival. The pain she went through, they went through it _four times _a year?! She might throw up. Bile rose in her throat but she forced it down, weaving her arms around his middle and hugging him tight, face turning to bury in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Zed. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating.

"Shh, Addy. It's not your fault." He hugged her back, eyes squeezed shut to keep his own emotions at bay. "It's not your fault." He whispered, unsure if he was telling her or himself. This girl was bringing out things he'd been suppressing for so long, it was refreshing in comparison to the numbness he was used to.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza came back from putting their dirty dishes away to find Addison already passed out with her head laying in Zed's lap, his hand petting her hair affectionately. "Don't get attached." She said firmly. "You know she's not staying."

He knew she was right. He knew she'd go back in less than a year's time, when her wings were fully grown. His chest burned at the thought. He could just picture how beautiful she was going to be; strong, pure white wings carrying her majestically across the sky that her blue eyes put to shame.

"I know." Zed sighed, he thought that maybe he'd finally found the one. It was fate, he thought, that she'd fallen from the sky when he happened to be walking the border of town. But he definitely couldn't make her stay in a hell hole like he was stuck in if she wasn't supposed to be there. She deserved to be in Seabrooktopia. She was perfect enough to live there. He, on the other hand, was not.

"We'll go tell your dad about her in the morning." Eliza said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?! No!" He quickly countered. Eliza's expression showed her shock from his sudden outburst.

"What do you mean 'no'? He'll know the best course of action to get her back where she belongs." She tried to reason but Zed shook his head determined.

"He might not even let her leave. You're right, she doesn't _belong_ here but he might not see her falling as an accident." Zed sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "He's gonna change the laws soon. The clipping age is gonna drop from eight to _six_." He informed his friend, and she was visibly stunned so he continued. "It's insane! They're just kids. Eight was bad enough but _six_? I don't trust him not to hurt her." He admitted so quietly she almost missed it, gently brushing the blonde strands away from the girl's sleeping face before looking back up to Eliza with a pleading look. "I _can't _let him clip her."

Eliza could see the desperation written all over his face, the way his shoulders were slumped. She took a deep breath then let it go. There was no way this was going to end well. But she trusted her friend.

"Fine. But you'll have to find somewhere else for her to stay. My parents will be back in a few days from their business trip." She compromised, crossing her arms over her chest. "But she's going back _as soon as _her wings grow in. Nine months. No longer." Zed's smile twitched the corners of his lips.

"Yeah! Deal!" He agreed, excited that Eliza would keep this secret from his dad, without a fight no less!

Eliza smiled at her best friend's happy expression. It usually takes him a few days after clipping to look like that again. "I'm going to bed. Just come get me if you need anything." She said casually as she left towards the adjacent bedroom.

Zed sighed, returning his focus to the sleeping angel on his lap. She may not be staying by his side forever, but maybe he could cherish his time with her while it lasted. The rest would be up to fate.

* * *

Addison sighed softly when she's pulled out of her sleep by the faint morning light as it landed on her face through the curtains. She shifted to stifle her yawn and stretched her arms over her head. Her memories were jogged as she realized her rather firm pillow was actually Zed's thigh.

She peeked up at him and saw he was still asleep, back propped against the wall as not to disturb her. She sighed as her features softened. He had been so caring and sweet throughout this entire situation, thinking of her needs before his own.

She moved to sit up and rolled her shoulders, her wounds weren't nearly as sore as they were the night before. Careful not to move too quickly, she stood off the bed and peeked out the window. She had no idea where she was or what time it was but if the light bustle of the streets had anything to say about it, she'd assume it was after breakfast time as people were getting out and starting their day.

She turned back to the sleeping boy who'd saved her the night before. Where was she going to stay until her wings could grow back? How long would he be able to help her? A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of being left completely alone and to fend for herself.

She returned to the bed and gingerly climbed back on where she once was laying, sitting on her knees as she gently brushed a stray green lock of hair away from his forehead. Zed sucks in a deep breath through his nose as he stirred, stretching his stiff back muscles before he even opened his eyes. Addison instantly felt guilty that he'd slept in such an uncomfortable position because of her. But her sour thoughts melt away when his sleepy eyes met hers, a smile lifts the corners of his lips.

"Hi." He greets a little hoarse from sleep. She can't help the soft giggle that escapes her.

"Hi." She greets back. His smile widens and her heart flutters.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he sat up off the wall. She didn't miss the wince that flashed across his face when he moved.

"Yeah, I was fine." She assured him before her concern lit up her features. "But you didn't look very comfortable." Zed let out a breathy chuckle as he scooted towards the edge of the mattress to stand up, groaning slightly as he stretched his back out further.

"I'll live!" He told her cheerfully as he tested his mobility, then smiled at her when he finished. "Besides, I wasn't about to risk waking a peaceful sleeping angel like you."

Addison's face heated up as she looked away shyly. Why did him calling her an angel fluster her so much? That's what she is after all. But, technically, so was he. But the way he used it made her feel special, warm and fuzzy inside. She had to be overthinking it. He was just referring to her being an angel, _literally_, nothing more.

She hadn't realized he'd walked closer until his hands were gently coaxing her shoulders to turn around. "Come on, let's change your bandages." He offered. She nodded and turned her back to him, slowly lifting her t-shirt over her head. A shiver ran down her spine as his fingers brushed her neck when he gently pulled her long blonde hair in his hands and off to one side, over her left shoulder.

His fingers worked quickly, being as gentle as possible, to remove the soiled gauze and apply fresh ointment. It felt like electricity tingled against her skin wherever he touched. She chewed her bottom lip nervously as he put fresh bandages on to finish up.

"All done." He told her as he stuck on the last bandage.

"Thank you." She thanked quietly as she put her shirt back on.

"Don't mention it, I'll go check if Eliza's up and we'll eat some breakfast!" He said lightly, already making his way towards the door.

"Wait." She halted him in his tracks, him turning back around to face her. Getting to her feet, she crossed the small space he'd put between them.

His pulse accelerated when she came to a stop less than an arm's reach away from him. Her eyes glancing up at him through her lashes, making his stomach flutter. He watched as her hands lifted and pulled open the buttons of his shirt.

"Your wounds need to be cleaned too." She insisted softly. He hoped she didn't hear the shaky inhale he took as he nodded, letting her unbutton the final few buttons before carefully pushing it off his shoulders. His eyes slid closed as her delicate hands grazed his biceps.

The garment fell off his arms and her small fingers gently curled around his forearm, pulling him further back into the room. He followed the accidental fallen beauty until she gently guided him into a seat. She circled around him, fingers barely leaving the skin as they crept up his arm.

His whole body was attuned to her. Every sense focused on her and only her. He could even smell the faint scent of her coconut shampoo from how close she was behind him.

She peeled the blood soaked bandages away from his wounds, uttering quiet apologies with every inch. She wasn't as practiced as he was with removing the adhesive comfortably. He tried so hard not to stiffen every time she'd accidentally rip a little too hard or pull a little too slow. He knew she was trying to be gentle, so he kept assuring her he was ok, that she was doing great.

She finally got the second bandage off and there was a pause. He'd heard her set the bandage aside but then silence.

"Addy?" He gently called, glancing over his shoulder and seeing tears streaking her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He shifted to turn and face her, but her petite hands gently gripped his shoulders to stop him.

"I'm sorry, j-just, let me finish." She whispered. "I can take care of you too." He nodded, understanding how hard seeing the lacerations for the first time must be. He'd seen them so many times that he was used to it, but this was her first time. Her fingertips skim over the space where his wings should be, a shiver sliding down his spine.

She worked slow, hesitant and unsure of her actions, applying the ointment first. A dark red rim surrounded the bump of torn flesh and bone that once adorned a set of wings. Addison could tell by just looking that it was highly irritated. A wave of guilt washed over her again since she knew it was from the way he had slept. She was gentle, careful with each touch, hurting him more being the last thing she wanted to do.

After a few minutes of clumsily placing and taping gauzes, she finally finished. "Ok. All done." She told him softly. He shrugged and flexed his muscles to test his movement.

"It feels great, thanks." He told her sincerely, standing and turning to face her. A small, apologetic smile lifted her cheeks. His hand caught her wrist before she could turn away. "I mean it, thank you Addy." He reiterated. Her breath was caught in her throat. His warm chocolate eyes showed her his heart, his soul.

And suddenly her lips were on his.

His strong arms wrapped around her small frame, pulling her close as her hands fisted in his hair. The kiss was slow, hard. Their eyes squeezed shut and brows knitted, soaking in the sensation of destiny filling their chests. It was warm and comforting, safe and liberating.

Addison was the first to kiss him but also the first to pull back, her finger still gripping the hairs at the back of his head. Her eyes flutter open to stare breathlessly into his.

"I know you feel it too." She whispered. Zed nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah." He breathed. A moment passed in relative silence, their heavy breathing the only sound hanging in the room, then he pulled her mouth back to his. This one was quick and needy. One of his hands snaking up her cradle her jaw, fingers threading in hair at the base of her skull.

A quiet moan was muffled by his lips before they jerked apart to whip their heads towards the opening door, arms still firmly embracing the other. Their wide eyes were met with a pair of stunned ones.

"I leave you alone for eight hours and you're already sucking face." Eliza rolled her eyes, turning and leaving the two love birds blushing as they slowly pulled apart. "I'm making breakfast!" They hear her call from halfway down the hall. Zed chuckled and brushed her blonde strands behind her ear.

"I'm sorry about her." He said, blissful smile contagious as Addison mirrored his.

"Nothing to be sorry for." She breathed, shyly ducking her head and peeking up from under her dark lashes. "It's not everyday love just falls out of the sky." She teased. Zed's smile widened.

He never imagined someone as beautiful and perfect as her would even consider wanting him. Let alone love him. He couldn't resist. He pulled her back in for a tight hug, careful to avoid her injuries. She wrapped her arms back around his middle, smiling softly as she nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest.

Zed wasn't sure how, but he made a decision in that moment; he had to find a way to stay by Addison's side. No matter what it took.

No one could untie the string of fate binding them together.


End file.
